


Наездник в маске

by SilentOrange



Series: Double trouble [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3Z AU, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: В класс 3Z школы Гинтама перевёлся новый ученик со странностями, а разбираться придётся, как всегда, Хиджикате.
Series: Double trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823632
Kudos: 1
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Наездник в маске

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в котором Шоё и Уцуро отдельные люди, братья-близнецы.

_декабрь_

— Хиджиката-кун! Иди сюда скорее!  
— Что такое?  
— Ёшида-кун опять!..  
— Смотри — он на крыше. Сделай что-нибудь! 

«Почему я? Какая разница, что я в дисциплинарном комитете?» — думает Хиджиката и присматривается к крыше школьного здания. Там всего три этажа — если упасть, скорее всего не убьёшься. Но по спине всё равно пробегает холодок при виде стройной фигуры в чёрной школьной форме. Ёшида стоит на самом краю парапета, длинные светлые пряди развеваются на фоне ярко-голубого неба. Потом он проходит несколько шагов и беззаботно усаживается, будто на скамью, свесив ноги с крыши.  
Хиджиката не ждёт, что будет дальше, а взбегает по ступенькам через одну. Тихо отворяет железную дверь на крышу. Ёшида всё так же сидит на самом краю. Хиджиката подходит сбоку и прислоняется к ограждению неподалёку. Тот не реагирует: совершенно спокойно глядит вдаль, будто не видит и не слышит напряжённо наблюдающую за ним толпу учеников во дворе.  
— Йо, — негромко говорит Хиджиката. — любишь высокие места?  
— Хм? Что ты тут делаешь, Хиджиката? — равнодушно говорит тот.  
— Могу показать тебе местечко с лучшим видом. Ты ведь недавно переехал сюда, ещё не осмотрелся.  
— Хм, — без выражения повторяет тот.  
Удивительно бессодержательно для ученика, который получил высшие баллы на экзаменах по всем предметам.  
— Пойдём, покажу. Есть одно место с крутой обзорной площадкой. Занятия уже кончились, можем идти хоть сейчас, — предлагает Хиджиката. Он не успел переодеться после бейсбольной тренировки, но это не важно.  
— Не волнуйся из-за меня...  
Ёшида поднимается, достаёт из кармана маленький блокнот и карандаш. В груди ёкает, когда карандаш выскальзывает из его пальцев и летит вниз. Ёшида равнодушно следит за ним глазами, потом не спеша возвращает блокнот в карман, поворачивается и перелезает через ограду на крышу.  
— Какого хрена ты туда лазишь? — не может удержаться Хиджиката. — Всех во дворе напугал.  
— С чего бы?  
— Они боятся, что ты упадёшь.  
— Хм, ну и что если упаду? — только и отзывается тот и уходит.

**  
_октябрь_

Гинпачи-сэнсэй, зевая, чешет белесые космы.  
— Внимание, класс, — занудно тянет он. — У нас сегодня новый ученик, Ёшида-кун. Приехал к нам из Киото.  
Перед доской стоит парень в аккуратно застёгнутой и отглаженной форме. У него длинные светлые волосы и высокомерный взгляд. По такой внешности сохнут все девчонки. «Завезли принца», — равнодушно думает Хиджиката и незаметно наблюдает за реакцией одноклассников. Чайна занята своей миской с рисом. Сого ухмыляется чему-то в телефоне. Шинпачи сидит ровно и внимательно слушает. Кацура копается в сумке — в очередной раз проверяет питомца. Кондо, высунув язык, старательно рисует сердечки рядом с именем Отаэ на тетрадном листе. В классной комнате как всегда слышны шорох бумажек и фантиков, шёпот и смешки.

— Меня зовут Ёшида Уцуро. Приятно познакомиться.  
Негромкий голос чётко слышен сквозь привычный шум и, не смотря на обычные вежливые фразы, не звучит дружелюбно. Девчонки глядят во все глаза, но Ёшида больше ничего о себе не рассказывает, только слегка склоняет голову в микро-поклоне и садится на своё место — во втором ряду, у стены класса. «С таким отношением лучше пусть не идёт поперёк школьных правил, а то придётся с ним разбираться», думает Хиджиката. Хотя, он так опрятно одет — скорее всего отличник. Как такого занесло в класс 3Z?  
— Ну что ж, начнём занятие, — уныло говорит Гинпачи. — Что у нас там сегодня? В тот раз мы обсуждали «Потерю человечности: исповедь мадао». Ты ведь читал Дадзая, Ёшида-кун?  
Все смотрят на новичка, а тот глядит на Гинпачи с каким-то офигевшим выражением на лице, но потом говорит:  
— Мадао?  
— Ну да. Читал или нет?  
— Я читал «Исповедь неполноценного человека» Дадзая...  
— Вот и отлично, значит, не отстал от программы, ведь семестр уже в самом разгаре. Ты был на домашнем обучении, верно? — Гинпачи роется в кармане лабораторного халата и достаёт леденец.  
— Да, сэнсэй.  
— Откройте учебники на странице 174, — с леденцом во рту продолжает Гинпачи. — Читаем отрывки из первого романа Мишимы Юкио — «Наездник в маске».  
— Вы хотели сказать, «Исповедь маски»? — прохладно интересуется Ёшида.  
— Что? Да-да, конечно, Ёшида-кун. Читай первую часть, потом расскажешь нам, что по-твоему автор хотел передать в этом отрывке.  
Ёшида читает — красиво и выразительно, как диктор или актёр в аудио-дораме. Гинпачи тем временем разваливается в учительском кресле, кладёт ноги на стол и закрывает лицо учебником.

— «...Я начинал играть роль „нормального мальчишки“, к которой мое сердце вовсе не лежало. Примерно тогда я понял одну вещь: когда я являю окружающим свою подлинную суть, они почитают это лицедейством, когда же я разыгрываю перед ними спектакль, люди считают, что я веду себя естественно.»  
Когда Ёшида замолкает, в классе остается на несколько мгновений зачарованная тишина, хранящая память о мелодичном звучании его голоса. В тишине резко всхрапывает во сне Гинпачи. Ёшида смотрит с недоумением, потом оглядывает одноклассников, занятых кто чем — чем угодно, только не заданным текстом. Катерина строит глазки и машет ему пальчиком — наверное, думает, это мило. Хиджиката почти сочувствует ему. Ничего, скоро привыкнет.

***  
_ноябрь_

Через несколько недель Хиджиката стоит у кабинета Гинпачи после уроков, нехотя стучит.  
— Хиджиката-кун, заходи.  
— Зачем вы меня вызвали, сэнсэй?  
Гинпачи окидывает его своим обычным взглядом дохлой рыбы.  
— Завуч беспокоится о Ёшида-куне, грозит урезать мне зарплату, если я ничего не сделаю.  
— Ёшида же отличник. Чего о нём беспокоиться?  
— Да, отличник. Но ты же в курсе, как он себя ведёт. Мне пофиг, что вы ребята делаете вне уроков, но другие преподы беспокоятся. А я же классный руководитель. Вечно мне разгребать ваши проблемы...  
Гинпачи со вздохом достаёт сигарету, затягивается и хмуро смотрит на Хиджикату.  
— Вот что, Хиджиката-кун. Давай, ты присмотришь за Ёшида-куном, а я не сдам тебя за курение на крыше школы.  
— Что? Какое курение? Это вы курите в неположенном месте! И почему это я должен?  
— Ты же у нас зам председателя дисциплинарного комитета. И кто ещё в классе справится с таким заданием?  
— Ну уж нет, у меня своих дел навалом. Подготовка к экзаменам, бейсбольная команда, дисциплинарный комитет.  
— Да ладно тебе, всего лишь проследи, чтобы он не выпал из окна или с крыши, или ещё чего — это мелочи. Ну, если хочешь, я дам дополнительные баллы по японскому. Судя по итогам прошлого экзамена, тебе надо что-то предпринять, чтобы не провалить предмет.  
— Почему вы не пошлёте его к школьному психологу?  
— Ааа... Зензо-сэнсэй с ним поговорил, не волнуйся. Всё нормально.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво щурится, но дополнительные баллы по японскому ему бы не помешали. Ёшида странный, конечно, но лишнего не болтает, не дурачится, как некоторые. Пожалуй, не так уж и сложно приглядеть за ним иногда после уроков. Тем более, такой отличник может помочь готовиться к экзаменам.  
— Но во время уроков и тренировок по бейсболу я не несу ответственности!  
— Ты хочешь сдать японский? Будь хорошим товарищем своему однокласснику! Чтобы никаких жалоб завучу — а там сам разбирайся.  
— Ладно. Не забудьте ваше обещание.

**  
_ноябрь_

В библиотеке светло и прохладно. Среди сидящих за столами Ёшиды нет. Если бы Хиджиката сам не видел как тот только что вошёл и не последовал за ним, то подумал бы, что ошибся. Он идёт вдоль рядов книжных стеллажей, заглядывая в каждый проход. В самом последнем — чёрный силуэт в просвете от окна.  
В широко раскрытые окна дует ветер. Хиджикату обдаёт холодным воздухом, когда он подходит ближе. Ёшида сидит на подоконнике — наполовину снаружи, вывесив одну ногу на улицу — поглощённый какой-то толстой книгой.  
— Эй, на дворе ноябрь между прочим. Прикрой окно, — говорит Хиджиката.  
Ёшида прохладно смотрит на него и не двигается.  
— В бюджете школы ограниченные средства на отопление. Идём сядем за столом, — Хиджиката видит, что его слова не вызывают реакции. — Помоги мне с японским, а? Я совсем запутался в этих писателях.  
Тот так же безучастно смотрит на него.  
— Мы вместе в 3Z.  
— Это у Гинпачи-сэнсэя? Неудивительно, что ты запутался, — наконец говорит Ёшида.  
— Да, он задал читать про Ворота Покемон, но он же не мангу имел в виду? И про ворота там ничего не было...  
— Ворота Расёмон, рассказ Акутагавы, — вздыхает тот. — Дай сюда учебник, покажу.  
— Из окна выйди сначала. 

Они сидят за столом и молча читают. Дочитав рассказ, Хиджиката от нечего делать разглядывает длинные бледные пальцы Ёшиды на пожелтевшей бумаге. Уже надоело сидеть за столом и он подёргивает ногой, а тот всё так же спокойно читает, время от времени переворачивает страницу. Хиджиката листает учебник — кандзи сливаются перед глазами.  
— Можешь не сидеть тут со мной, — тихо говорит Ёшида. — Тебя учителя заставили? Или дисциплинарный комитет?  
— Да нихрена подобного.  
После паузы Хиджиката продолжает:  
— У этого рассказа ничего общего с фильмом.  
— Ну да, сюжет взят с другого рассказа, «В чаще».  
— Какого хрена брать сюжет с одного, а название с другого? В фильме было интереснее — все эти разные версии так меняют выводы, кто настоящий преступник.  
— Любишь детективные истории?  
— Ну так, немного...  
— Хм... Странно, ты не отличаешься интеллектом.  
Хиджиката хочет ответить по достоинству, но Ёшида уже погрузился в книгу. Ну и хрен с ним! Не обязательно рассказывать этому напыщенному отличнику про любимую коллекцию Конан Дойля, Чандлера и Кристи. Пусть Ёшида думает он идиот, Хиджиката и не собирался дружить с ним. Если бы не задание Гинпачи, духу бы его тут не было.  
Он сидит некоторое время молча, потом снова теряет терпение.  
— Слушай, разве ты не записался в один из клубов после уроков? Литературный какой-нибудь. Или по каллиграфии, — Хиджиката вспоминает, как Ешида недавно писал на доске: почерк у него красивый.  
— Нет... терпеть не могу каллиграфию.  
— А спортом занимаешься?  
— Раньше занимался кендо.  
— В школе есть клуб по кендо.  
Ёшида вздыхает и смотрит на него, подперев голову рукой.  
— Ты не отстанешь, да? Разве у тебя нет внеурочных занятий?  
— Я в бейсбольной команде. Играешь?  
— Нет.  
— Ты чем-то вообще занимаешься, кроме уроков?  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Просто так. Неудивительно, что у тебя нет друзей.  
— Мне и не надо.

**

_декабрь_

Когда Ёшида выходит из школы, Хиджиката отрывается от стены и идёт рядом. Они идут вроде и вместе, но на расстоянии, как уже начало входить в привычку. Так совпало, что Ёшида заканчивает занятия в библиотеке, когда бейсбольная команда расходится после тренировки.  
Сегодня хмурый день, срывается дождь — в воздухе пахнет грозой.  
— Ёшида, сегодня домой или пройдёмся до аркады?  
Тот хмурит брови, раздражённо дёргает уголком рта.  
— Не называй меня этой фамилией.  
— А как мне тебя звать?  
— Да хоть по имени.  
— Ну, как хочешь... Уцуро. У тебя какие-то нелады с семьёй?  
Тот не отвечает, а потом, как ни в чём не бывало говорит:  
— Ты говорил тут где-то есть площадка для обозрения?  
— Есть... но похоже вот-вот начнётся гроза.  
— Вот и отлично. Отведи меня туда. Ты же не боишься вымокнуть под дождиком? — Уцуро насмешливо изгибает бровь.  
Хиджиката вглядывается в небо, в серые клочья облаков на сером. Может, пронесёт, и они успеют сходить и вернуться.  
— Ладно, пойдём. Но если вымокнешь, не жалуйся потом.

Они доезжают на лифте до верхнего этажа. Дальше надо пройти по лестнице до площадки обозрения, мимо помещения с антенной местной телестудии.  
Лестница окружена металлической решёткой и разыгравшийся ветер на высоте нещадно трепет волосы.  
На площадке Уцуро сразу подходит вплотную к решетке: держится за вертикальные перекладины и оглядывает барьеры безопасности. К счастью здесь невозможно пройти или перелезть на край крыши.  
— Как жаль, что тут всё так наглухо загорожено. Хотя бы небо хорошо видно.  
— Ты бы вылез на самый край? Что за тяга к высоким местам?  
— Мне нравится это чувство — так близко к свободе. Словно ты немного ближе к небесам.  
— Зачем так рисковать? Если сорвёшься, то костей не соберёшь.  
Уцуро улыбается, и от этой улыбки пробегают мурашки.  
— Ничего страшного, никого не побеспокоит, если что-то случится.  
— Как это! Тебе жить надоело? А как же твоя семья? Друзья?  
Уцуро продолжает улыбаться этой жуткой улыбкой.  
— Им наплевать... кроме, возможно, моего брата. А он только будет рад от меня избавиться. Они все будут рады.  
— Не может такого быть...  
Хиджиката чувствует будто заглянул в чужую комнату и увидел что-то, не предназначенное для его глаз. Он даже не знает, как реагировать. Уцуро просто выпендривается или, может, с ним не всё в порядке? Насколько Хиджиката слышал — живёт он один, его семья в Киото. Учится на отлично, вежлив с учителями. Он был бы популярен в школе, если бы не его странные выходки и заносчивость. Так что из этого спектакль, а где подлинная суть?  
Пока Хиджиката раздумывает, прямо над ними вдруг ослепительно вспыхивает молния, и тут же гремит гром. Не думая, Хиджиката толкает Уцуро и падает вместе с ним на пол, оглохший и ослепший. Постепенно зрение возвращается. Первые крупные капли падают на лицо — одна, потом вторая.  
Лёжа на крыше, он чувствует себя полным идиотом. Ведь на здании громоотвод — туда и ударила молния. От адреналина всё ещё потряхивает, и чтобы успокоиться, он достаёт сигареты.  
— Как странно, гроза в декабре, — задумчиво говорит Уцуро. — У тебя есть ещё?  
— Не знал, что ты куришь.  
— Не курю.  
Хиджиката усмехается, вытаскивает из пачки и протягивает ему сигарету. Зажигает. Тот немного закашливается и брезгливо морщится, но ничего не говорит.  
— Может, пойдём? Я не хочу вымокнуть до нитки, — говорит Хиджиката.  
Он успевает сделать несколько затяжек, но за это время никто из них не встаёт с места. Над головой тучи темнеют и клубятся, словно в ведьмовском котле.  
— Как там назывался фильм, про который ты говорил? — спрашивает Уцуро.  
— Который ты высмеял за название? «Якудза против пришельцев». У меня есть на диске. Хочешь одолжить?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Хиджиката встаёт, сгребает сумку с пола.  
— Пойдём. Я живу недалеко. Можешь зайти ко мне переждать дождь, заодно и фильм покажу.  
— Нет, я лучше пойду домой.  
— Ну, до завтра. Даже не думай простужаться.  
— Разве кто-то меня хватится?  
— Кому думаешь придётся тащиться к тебе с домашкой?

**

На следующий день Хиджиката чувствует себя отвратительно. От слабости он еле выползает из кровати, голова раскалывается. Он так плох, что Тамегоро без разговоров отправляет его назад в постель.  
Пару дней Хиджиката валяется с температурой, а на третий начинает понемногу вставать. Он как раз сидит на диване, мечтая снова прилечь, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь.  
— Тоши, это к тебе, — говорит Тамегоро и возвращается за компьютер — строчить что-то для одного из своих университетских курсов.  
Хиджиката ожидает увидеть Кондо — за все годы, ещё со средней школы, обычно он не забывает проведать во время болезни. Но вместо Кондо в комнату входит Уцуро. Он как всегда аккуратно одет в школьную форму и осуждающе смотрит на драную футболку и старые тренировочные штаны Хиджикаты.  
— Хиджиката, я принёс домашние задания, которые ты пропустил, — Уцуро натянуто улыбается и оглядывается, будто только и мечтает поскорее смыться.  
— Спасибо, положи на стол.  
— Ты сильно заболел?  
— Да пустяки, обычная простуда, — отмахивается Хиджиката, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. — Я уже скоро вернусь на уроки, тебе не придётся больше заходить, тратить своё время. Тебя же Гинпачи прислал, да? Извини, что так вышло и пришлось напрягаться.  
Уцуро расслабляется и отвечает уже с обычным бесстрастным выражением:  
— Да. Раз сэнсэй велел — куда денешься. Ну, я пойду. Тебе же больше ничего не надо?  
— Не, не надо. Спасибо, что зашёл и передай Гинпачи, что я скоро вернусь к делу.  
Уцуро кивает и уходит. Самый минимум положенного интереса и не больше. Чего и следовало ожидать.

**

После урока Хиджиката кладёт стопку домашки на учительский стол.  
— Вот, я всё сделал. И за Ёшидой продолжу присматривать, как мы договорились. Необязательно было присылать его мне на дом.  
— Я и не присылал. Он сам потребовал, чтобы я собрал для тебя все эти задания — та ещё боль в заднице, чтоб ты знал, — нудит Гинпачи. — Ещё и проверять их теперь.  
Хиджиката отворачивается и не слушает, невольно улыбаясь. Неужели Уцуро всё-таки сам заметил, что он заболел, беспокоился и взял на себя инициативу его проведать? Может, он всё-таки не такой уж и плохой парень под всеми своими иголками — просто стесняется и не умеет ладить с людьми. Почему-то срочно хочется поговорить с ним, дать понять, что Хиджиката оценил, что ему приятно. Он и сам не знает, что сказать, но на волне энтузиазма высматривает Уцуро за партой, когда рядом возникает Кондо.  
— Тоши!!! Где ты был вчера? — Он со всего маху хлопает по плечу. — Я придумал, что подарить Отаэ-сан! Но нужна твоя помощь!  
«Самое время для очередной идиотской попытки завоевать «даму сердца».  
— Я болел несколько дней, разве ты не заметил? А если ты уже придумал, зачем тебе моя помощь?  
Кондо крепче обнимает и говорит на самое ухо громким шёпотом:  
— Я-то придумал, но как бы это сказать, мне нужна помощь, чтобы оставить ей подарок. Помоги мне составить план.  
— Какой такой план?  
— Как пробраться в раздевалку девочек и подложить ей в шкафчик моё письмо чистой любви!  
— Ты просто хочешь пробраться в женскую раздевалку и влезть в её шкафчик! Это против Кодекса дисциплинарного комитета. Да и от занятий могут отстранить. Давай, после школы придумаем что-нибудь другое, а сейчас мне надо кое-что сделать...  
Только он успевает отделаться от Кондо, как к нему подходит Сого с подозрительно невинной улыбкой.  
— Хиджиката, ты такой популярный! Я и не ожидал.  
— Что?  
— Вот, посмотри, за эти несколько дней у тебя столько новых подписчиков!  
— Каких подписчиков? У меня нет аккаунта в соцсетях.  
— Как это? Вот же твоё лицо на фотке, «Майо-чан». Какие извращённые вещи ты там постишь... я и не знал, что можно так вставлять ххх в ххх и заставлять кого-то ххх.  
— Сого! Удали это немедленно!! — Хиджиката чувствует, что краснеет, и злится ещё больше.  
— Но это же твой акк!  
— Как ты это сделал?!  
Сого ржёт и уворачивается от удара. Хиджиката бессильно наблюдает через его плечо, как Уцуро выходит из класса — пока он отвлекался на Кондо и Сого, тот успел собрать вещи. Если Хиджиката выйдет сейчас, то наверное сможет его нагнать. Пусть идут нафиг мелкие заразы и гориллы.  
— Мне надо идти, — он решительно отодвигает Сого и чуть не выбегает из класса. Теперь он наконец догонит Уцуро, может, хоть с кем-то получится нормально поговорить.

К счастью, тот не успел уйти далеко.  
— Йо, Уцуро! Спасибо, что выручил пока я болел. Гинпачи сказал, что это ты...  
Но Уцуро смотрит так холодно, что Хиджиката растерянно замолкает.  
— Вижу ты уже здоров и вовсю веселишься с друзьями.  
«Да что на него нашло?»  
— Я тут подумал, не хочешь посмотреть кино после уроков?  
— С тобой? — Голос Уцуро так и сочится презрением. — Какую-то чушь вроде твоих «якудза против пришельцев»? Да я лучше и правда с крыши спрыгну. Иди играй с себе подобными придурками.  
Он резко отворачивается и уходит.  
Хиджиката стоит как вкопанный и смотрит вслед.  
— Если ты сделаешь видео-письмо и оно распространится по соц-сетям, она точно оценит силу твоих чувств, — оживлённо говорит Сого. — Вот, спроси Хиджикату, он эксперт.  
— О, отличная мысль! Я сделаю видео и разошлю его по всей школе, нет, по всему интернету! Ты мне поможешь, правда, Тоши?  
Хиджиката кивает, не слыша ни слова — от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа.


End file.
